El Octavo Nivel 5
by RiseX-209
Summary: Kamijou Touma, un chico que por culpa del misterioso poder que reside en su mano derecha vive su día a día con una increible mala suerte, para colmo se ve envuelto en problemas por parte del mundo de la ciencia y magia, pero un día recibe un misterioso paquete junto a una carta que cambiara su vida.


Fanfiction Escrito Por Diversión Sin Fines De Lucro Basado En La Obra De Kazuma Kamachi y de otro que al acabar de leer sabrán quien es.

* * *

 _ **Diálogos:**_

-¡Te dije que peles enserio Baka! ¡Y deja de aparecer en el peor de los momento Sogita!- Personaje normal hablando.

" _Verdad y mentira, cuando la mentira se transforma en la verdad la verdad se vuelta mentira"_ Personaje recordando.

(Siento que las cosas serán más extrañas desde ahora, pero qué más da) Personaje Pensando.

- _ **si eso es lo que realmente crees que pasara, ¡Pues romperé esa estúpida ilusión!**_ \- Personaje en Especial Hablando.

* * *

Capitulo Uno _**[El Nacimiento De Un Nuevo Guerrero Desafortunado]**_

* * *

Ciudad Academia era una isla especial adelantada tecnológicamente varias décadas al resto del mundo.

Lugar habitado en su mayoría por estudiantes ya que como su nombre lo indicaba era una ciudad repleta de diversos planteles educativos desde infancia, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad.

Así como también el estudio de diversos campos y adelantos tecnológicos que rayaban en la ciencia ficción salvo porque eran reales.

La gran mayoría de los habitantes de ciudad academia que eran unos 2.5 millones eran estudiantes los cuales eran denominados Espers que iban desde los niveles 0 los cuales eran una gran mayoría en la ciudad hasta los nivel 5 siendo solo 7 y siendo quizás las armas más poderosas de ciudad academia.

Y me refiero a armas porque las habilidades de esos 7 fácilmente podrían hacerle frente al ejército de cualquier país y salir victoriosos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Pero nuestra historia no se centra en ninguno de esos nivel 7, sino en un desafortunado joven nivel 0 llamado Kamijou Touma.

Y con desafortunado me refiero a que era el ser humano con la peor mala suerte del mundo mundial.

Todo gracias a su mano derecha en la cual reside un extraño poder llamado Imagine Breaker el cual es capaz de eliminar cualquier habilidad Esper o Mágica que toque.

Y con eso también la bendición divina lo cual lo dejaba únicamente con mala suerte.

En lo que va de año se vio envuelto en un gran número de malos entendidos y situaciones que casi lo matan.

Desde ser confundido con un ladrón cuando intento regresarle su cartera a una señora.

Ha ser perseguido por la nivel 5 número tres Misaka Mikoto alias Railgun mientras esta lo atacaba con relámpagos.

A lo peor al verse envuelto en el otro mundo lejos del mundo de la ciencia, el mundo mágico al conocer a cierta Chibi monja barril sin fondo conocida como Índex.

A perder por completo su memoria tras salvarla y viviendo muchas más desventuras que lo volvieron un residente común en el hospital de la ciudad.

Incluso la habitación tenía una placa con su nombre gravada, pero dejemos ese tema para después.

Ahora nos encontraremos con Kamijou Touma quien se hallaba frente a una tienda de abarrotes a varios distritos de su departamento.

-Fukoda…- Touma cayó al suelo con un aura de depresión cubriendo su cuerpo.

Luego de acabar sus clases suplementarias ya que él era un idiota como sus amigos le decían, se enteró de que a algunos distritos lejos se estaba llevando a cabo una gran rebaja de alimentos.

Los cuales le salían caro ya que debía costear su propio alimento y el del barril sin fondo que era índex, la cual al no recibir comida siempre terminaba atacándolo mordiéndole la cabeza.

Luego de salir de clases de dirigió a toda velocidad hacia esa tienda de abarrotes.

Fue entonces que su mala suerte entro en acción, en su camino hacia la tienda se vio envuelto en un robo cuando fue al cajero a sacar dinero, siendo tomado como rehén en lo que luego acabo siendo transmitido por toda ciudad academia.

Lo más seguro es que sus compañeros ya sabrían del tema, luego de que Anti-Skill y Judment se hicieran cargo de todo Touma noto que aún tenía tiempo para llegar.

Conseguir esos alimentos en descuento era prioridad.

Cuando estaba por llegar una manada de lémures cola anillada que sabe dios de donde salieron empezaron a perseguirlo hasta alejarlo tres distritos de su objetivo.

Touma estaba agotado tras escapar de ellos, pero aun cuando sus piernas dolían por el intenso ajetreo el siguió en su odisea por conseguir los alimentos en descuento.

-no importa si llueve- Exclamo Touma dando un paso al frente.

Repentinamente el cielo fue cubierto por muchas nubes negras, dando paso a una lluvia torrencial.

-para que abro la boca-

Luego de que la lluvia pasara a volverse una tormenta que arrastro a Touma algunas calles atrás y de que una señal de transito le golpeara la cara por fin llego a su objetivo luego de que acabara la tormenta, la tienda de abarrotes con la oferta.

Podía ver la brillante luz al final del túnel tras esas puertas de cristal automáticas.

Y justo cuando estaba por entrar.

-lo siento chico, pero ya estoy por cerrar, más suerte para la próxima- exclamo el encargado apagando las luces de la tienda y cerrando el almacén, marchándose a paso tranquilo mientras tarareaba una animada tonada.

Luego de eso Kamijou Touma cajo al suelo derrotado, su mala suerte había vuelto a jugarle una mala pasada, cuando estaba tan cerca de su meta fue mandado de regreso a la línea de salida.

-¡Fukodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito a los cuatro vientos, su grito fue tan fuerte que su voz fue escuchada a la perfección por media ciudad academia.

* * *

Al día siguiente un sumamente cansado Touma se dirigía a paso lento hacia cierta academia donde estudiaba.

Su semblante era sombrío y parecía un zombi el cual arrastraba las piernas con cada paso.

Esta mañana había tenido la mala suerte de despertarse tarde y sin tiempo para cocinar algo para él o para índex, la cual provoco que en un arrebato de furia índex lo mordiera hasta hacerlo sangrar y quizás haber perforado su cráneo.

Luego bajando por las escaleras se tropezó y termino golpeándose el mentón, luego de camino se topó con Misaka Mikoto (Biri Biri como el la llama) la cual sin entender por qué le lanzo una corriente eléctrica, calcinando otro teléfono más.

En resumen una mañana típica para Kamijou Touma.

-¡Kami-yan!-

Para rematar su mal inicio de día dos personas lo taclearon por la espalda, cierto chico de cabello rubio llevando antejos de sol y un joven de cabello azul imitando un acento de Kansai, ambos con el mismo uniforme que Touma.

Los dos "Mejores" amigos de Kamijou Touma y con los cuales conformaban la Delta Force, Tsuchimikado Motoharu y Aogami Pierce.

-¡Kami-yan es cierto que te dejaste secuestrar por esos ladrones para recatar a la empleada del banco!- exclamo el chico de lentes zarandeando a Touma.

-¡Maldito Kami-yan, a cuantos más quieres en tu Harem!- exclamo el otro chico Aogami aplicándole una llave en las piernas conocida como la figura cuatro.

-¡Duele, Duele! ¡Deténganse par de idiotas!- exclamo Touma en sacándose de encima a esos dos, encarándolos con una cara de enfado –Tsuchimikado, Aogami malditos ya tuba una mañana de perros como para que me molesten aún más, ¿y quién se dejaría atrapar para actuar de héroe?-

-¡No mientas Kami-yan! ¡De seguro alguna chica te dio su número luego de eso!- exclamo Aogami molesto apuntando a Touma.

Y de hecho algo así paso, una chica a la cual Touma ayudo en ese incidente le dio su número telefónico, pero ella dijo que era únicamente para enviarle un mensaje de agradecimiento.

-¡Lo ves! Kami-yan bastardo, acaso piensas infectar a toda ciudad academia con el virus Kamijou, ¿acaso quieres tener a todas las mujeres de ciudad Academia dentro de tu Harem?- exclamo Tsuchimikado preparándose para golpear a Touma.

-silencio, no me compares contigo, Kamijou-san es un simple estudiante común y corriente con mucha mala suerte, no soy un pervertido que va tras las mujeres como ustedes, Fetichista extremo y coronel siscon- exclamo Apuntando a ambos.

-Ja, ni tú te crees esa Kami-yan, te conocemos así que no trates de ocultarlo, maniaco de las Onee-sans, tu sueño nuca pasara ya que ninguna Onee-san estilo madre de dormitorios se fijaría en ti aun con el virus Kamijou de por medio, no como yo y Maika, soy el único al que llama Oni-chan y ¡admito ser un Siscon que adora a su pequeña hermana!- exclamo Tsuchimikado gritando esa última parte.

-¡Si cómo no! Hace unos días Maika me dijo "Gracias Touma-Oni-chan" luego de que le prestara un manga con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro, incluso a Aogami lo llama Oni-chan-

-¡GHAAA!- Tsuchimikado se desplomo en el suelo escupiendo sangre, mirando hacia su otro compañero -¿Es-eso es verdad Aogami?-

-claro que es verdad, Maika me dice Aogami-Oni-chan también- exclamo el Rey de los fetiches.

-¡Traidores! ¡Ahora verán!- Tsuchimikado se levantó furioso dispuesto a atacar a esos dos.

-¡Vamos ven, pienso romper esa ilusión podrida que tienes!- Exclamo Touma apretando su puño derecho.

-¡esta será una contienda por el título coronel sargento Siscon de los fetiches!- exclamo Aogami preparándose para pelear también -¡Por las Chicas vampiro ninja zombis!- Exclamo dando un grito de guerra.

Un aura de combate los cubrió a los tres, e incluso parecía que sus caras se asemejaban a cierto manga cuyo nombre empieza con Jojo.

La guerra estaba por desatarse.

Los transeúntes cercanos ignoraron titánicamente la discusión de esos tres, lo más seguro es que Anti-Skill o alguien de Judment ya estaría de camino para arrestarlos.

 **[Triple Treat Match]**

 **Player One: Kamijou Touma.**

 **Player Two: Tsuchimikado Motoharu.**

 **Player Tree: Aogami Pierce.**

 **READY**

 **FIGHT**

La pelea comenzó, y acabo en segundos con un resultado inesperado.

 **Player Four: Fukiyose Seri Wins**

 **[PERFECT]**

 **[FATALITY]**

...

…

Cierta compañera de grandes pechos y frente amplia apareció tras escuchar las tonterías que decían ese trio y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos derroto a los tres dejándolos casi muertos.

De hecho los que presenciaron tan atroz escena se preguntaban si un cuello podía doblarse de tal manera, al igual de que por nada del mundo un puño debía entrar en esa parte de la anatomía humana y mucho menos que una espalda sonara así tras recibir un golpe.

En fin una mañana "Normal" para los estudiantes de la clase 1° 7 de cierta academia.

* * *

Luego de la tontería que ocurrió más temprano Touma ya se encontraba en su respectivo asiento dentro de la clase aunque para ser más exactos solo estaba en su puesto ya que aún seguía K.O tras la paliza de Fukiyose.

Sus demás compañeros ya ni se sorprendían de las veces que el Muro de Hierro (Fukiyose Seri) terminaba trayendo a arrastras a esos tres, de hecho lo extraño seria que ella no los terminara trayendo.

CLAP

Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando pasar a una pequeña de cabellos rozas que no aparentaba más de los 10 años, aun cuando esa mujer era la maestra de esta clase y una mujer ya en sus treinta.

-Hai minasan la clase esta por empezar- exclamo la mini-Sensei subiéndose en una banca frente a su escritorio – ¡Kamijou-chan, Tsuchimikado-chan, Aogami-chan no es hora de dormir! ¡Despierten o me enojare!- exclamo la mini-Sensei tratando de sonar amenazante consiguiendo el resultado contrario.

Pero esos tres aún estaban muy golpeados como para reaccionar, por lo cual Komoe estaba por ponerse a llorar debido a que no le hacían caso.

Ante eso todos en el salón gritaron para despertar a los tres, una de las reglas de ese salón era que nunca harían llorar a Komoe-Sensei.

-¡DESPIERTEN TRIO DE IDIOTAS!-

-¡Maika te juro que esa revista de Maid Dominatriz no es mía!-

-¡oh Yes Baby! ¡Dame todo tu amor Neko-Loli-Vampire-chan!-

-¡Policía yo no tuve nada que ver en esto, fue el orangután con la banana de plata!-

Cada uno de los tres se levantó tras el grito de sus demás compañeros, soltando algunos diálogos de lo más raro y provocando que las miradas de sus compañeros en ellos fueran de lo más sospechosas.

-qué demonios estaban soñando trio de tarados- exclamo Fukiyose mirando duramente al trio.

-¿are? ¿Cuándo llegamos a la escuela?- pregunto Kamijou.

-¿Qué estábamos haciendo?- pregunto Aogami.

-nya, creo que estábamos discutiendo sobre algo…pero luego súbitamente todo se fue a negro, además de que tengo un dolor de cuello atroz- dijo Tsuchimikado masajeándose el cuello.

-ahora que lo mencionas a mí me está matando la espalda- dijo Touma.

-yo no sé ni cómo estoy sentado con lo que me duele el trasero- dijo Aogami dando algo de información no deseada.

Luego de eso ellos tres miraron al frente viendo la cara llorosa de su mini-Sensei, palideciéndose al instante.

-sob…mis clases son tan aburridas que los hacen dormir…sob…-

-¡HICIERON LLORAR A KOMOE-SENSEI!-

-¡MUERTE A LA DELTA FORCE!-

-¡SACRIFIQUEN A KAMIJOU ASI QUIZAS CONSIGAMOS SER POPULARES CON LAS CHICAS!-

El caos se desato dentro de ese pequeño salón, cosa que era más que normal para casi todos los estudiantes de esa escuela.

Cosas Random volaban por los aires del salón.

Había sillas, mezas, una cubeta, estacas de madera, una muñeca de Hatsune Miku tamaño real, una máscara de caballo extremadamente realista, el propio Touma, tacos, la ropa interior de alguien.

Algunos estaban sumados al caos que se llevaba a cabo, otros simplemente se quedaron en sus puestos tranquilamente a esperar que pasara la tormenta, o que Fukiyose terminara matando a todo el mundo, lo que ocurriese primero.

Komoe intentaba apaciguar las cosas en vano ya que nadie parecía prestarles atención.

* * *

Las clases terminaron al fin

Luego de que la clase entera recibieran un castigo por parte de Komoe (misteriosamente Tsuchimikado y Aogami habían desaparecido en la confusión) la cual consistía en un informe de 100.000 palabras sobre los campos AMI para el día de mañana.

-que día mas malo, ojala mi mala suerte me deje en paz por lo que resta del día- exclamo Touma abriendo el casillero donde se guardaban sus zapatos.

Al hacerlo una pequeña carta cayó, quedando a sus pies.

Los compañeros y quienes conocían a Touma quedaron petrificados al notar eso, parecía que en ese lugar todo el aire se había acabado.

Nadia respiraba o movía un musculo a la espera de lo que la entidad conocida como Kamijou Touma haría a continuación.

Con una mano temblorosa Touma tomo la carta que estaba a sus piezas, la carta estaba dentro de un sobre color rosa y había una estampilla en forma de corazón como método de sellado.

-no puede ser…sucedió… ¡AL FIN ESTE DESAFORTUNADO KAMIJOU-SAN CONSIGIO UNA CARTA DE AMOR!- exclamo Touma levantando la carta por encima de su cabeza y dando un salto de felicidad.

Por toda la escuela, ciudad academia y algunas partes del mundo una señal de peligro se activó en la mente de muchas chicas.

Mientras algo apartado una señal se activó en la mente de los dos amigos de Touma.

-¡Los tiempos oscuros llegaron a su fin!- exclamaron ambos abrazándose y brincando de emoción.

Regresando con Touma, este ignorando el hecho de las múltiples miradas de furia por parte del cuerpo femenino hacia su persona, se dispuso a leer la carta.

" _Yo Kami, te envió esta carta para informarte de que cumplí con mi parte del trato, llegue sana y salva aunque fue un poco chocante que todo ese lio acabara mientras yo no estaba, en fin te agradezco el hecho de que me ayudaras cuando estaba herida, en fin espero que logres hacerle frente a tu mala suerte, adiós y espero que tengas una feliz vida tu amiga K"_

La cara de felicidad de Touma pasó a ser la de una decepción total, no era una carta de amor en lo más mínimo, derrumbándose en el suelo.

-¡Je…jeje…Jajajajajaja! ¡Era obvio que algo tan bueno como eso no le pasaría a alguien como Kamijou-san!- Touma no sabía si reír o llorar.

Al parecer el que actuara así fue lo que las chicas necesitaran para bajar sus ánimos y que la alerta mundial en la mente de varias chicas se detuviera.

Con Aogami y Tsuchimikado.

-¡GHA! ¡Lo-Los Tiempos oscuros se acercan!- exclamaron ambos en el suelo mientras derramaban sangre por la boca.

Luego de que esa falsa ilusión de Kamijou Touma se destruyera, se dispuso a sacar sus zapatos de sus casilleros para ir a la rebaja de alimentos antes de regresar a su hogar y quizás llorar un poco antes de irse a dormir.

-¿hm? ¿Qué es esto?- Touma saco una pequeña caja que estaba junto a sus zapatos.

La caja no era más grande que su puño y al parecer estaba cerrado con llave, pero al buscar dentro del casillero o en sus zapatos no encontró por ningún lado la llave.

Entonces volvió a la carta en búsqueda de quizás alguna respuesta, revisando la parte de atrás la encontró.

" _PD: Como agradecimiento te deje "Esas" note que las mirabas mucho y que te llamaron la atención aunque no creo que vallan contigo pero qué más da, ya no me sirven y aun cuando son un artículo obligatorio de mi vestimenta te las dejare, cuídate tu amiga K"_

Ahora estaba más intrigado, que había dentro de la caja, además de que le gustaría saber quién era esa persona que se hacía llamar K.

Lo más seguro es que se tratase de alguien que conoció al anterior Kamijou Touma, el anterior a perder sus recuerdos.

Pero al no encontrar la llave que habría la caja decidió no perder más tiempo y guardarla dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, dejando la academia atrás y dirigiéndose hacia el distrito comercial.

* * *

Ya eran casi las 5 y Kamijou se encontraba relativamente feliz, en el camino hacia aquí no había tenido ningún percance y logro llegar para encontrar una buena cantidad de alimentos en descuento.

Armándose suficiente como para un mes…o para un par de días con el apetito de Índex, en fin las cosas no habían salido mal.

(Pero esto es sospechoso, que Kamijou-san no tuviera ningún percance es alarmante, ¿acaso algo muy pero muy malo va a pasar? ¿La guerra entre la ciencia y la magia se desatara ya? ¿Me caerá un rayo?) Touma ya era paranoico aunque sus sospechas siempre eran bien infundadas.

-¡Oye Baka!-

-al menos le pegue con lo del rayo- exclamo tras lazar un profundo suspiro de pesar.

Ni medio segundo después levanto su mano derecha para anular una estela eléctrica que se dirigía hacia él.

La responsable era una chica un par de años menor que él, de cabello color marrón claro hasta el cuello, vistiendo el uniforme de invierno de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de ciudad academia y donde solo asistían niñas ricas, Tokiwadai.

-¡Sabes hay mejores formas de llamar a alguien que lanzando inpactruenos Biri Biri!-

-¡Te eh dicho muchas veces que no me llames así, mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto! ¡Apréndetelo de una vez Baka!-

-¡Y el Mío es Kamijou Touma no Baka!- exclamo Touma algo molesto ya que no necesitaba verlo para saber que el ataque de Mikoto le había frito el teléfono que recién había comprado.

Fue entonces que algunas voces apartes sacaron a Touma de ese tren de pensamientos.

-¡vieron eso!, ¡la habilidad de Misaka-san desapareció! ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!- exclamo alguien sumamente emocionada.

Fue entonces que Touma noto al pequeño grupo que acompañaba a Misaka.

A una ya la reconocía era Shirai Kuroko, la amiga y Kouhai de Misaka que formaba parte de Judment y que tenía una extraña obsesión con la Railgun.

Pero a las otras dos nunca las había visto, ambas llevaban los uniformes de invierno de cierta escuela secundaria, una tenía el cabello largo y negro y la otra del mismo color solo que más corto y con flores en su cabello.

-espera, eres la que me dio el amuleto en la carrera durante el Daihasehai- exclamo Touma refiriéndose a una de las chicas la de cabello largo.

-oh si ahora te recuerdo, un gusto mi nombre es Saten Ruiko soy amiga de Misaka-san, ella es Uiharu Kazari-

-hola- saludo tímidamente.

-Kamijou Touma, un desafortunado chico que es la dina de tiro al blanco de Biribiri-

-¡Oye me haces sonar como la mala!-

-¿acaso no me disparas algún ataque eléctrico cada vez que me vez?-

-…- Misaka no contesto puesto que era verdad.

-y ahí lo tienen…hah…Fukoda, que día de perros el de hoy, desde no preparar el almuerzo, que me golpearan, que alguien terminara friendo mis dos teléfonos- Touma miro directamente a Misaka.

La cual nerviosa y sonrojada miraba en otra dirección silbando una melodía.

-recibir una carta de amor que resulto no ser nada-

Nadie noto el como Misaka se tensó al escuchar las palabras "Carta de Amor"

Y todo indicaba que la mala suerte volvería a atacar.

FLUSH

Touma tuvo un mal presentimiento, dejando caer las bolsas de alimentos y precipitándose rápidamente frente a las chicas.

-¡Muévanse!- Exclamo Touma pasando de Misaka y poniéndose enfrente de Saten.

Empujándola sin querer provocando que cayera al suelo, eso provoco Misaka y Kuroko se enfadaran y confusión en Saten y Uiharu por lo sucedido.

Pero todo eso quedo olvidado cuando vieron lo que sucedió después.

PIUSH

Apretando con fuerza su puño derecho, Touma conecto un poderoso golpe contra una estaca de piedra que estaba dirigida contra las chicas.

CRACK

Se pudo oír el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, luego la estaca de piedra se desintegro.

Ahora las cuatro chicas entendieron que Touma había empujado a Saten para salvarla.

-s-si no me hubieras apartado hubiera muerto- exclamo Saten azul producto del miedo a casi morir.

-¡No es momento! ¡Shirai llévatelas lejos de aquí!- exclamo Touma mirando en dirección de donde provenía la estaca.

Al hacerlo pudo verlo, una persona se dirigía a paso lento hacia ellos.

Vestía lo que parecían ser atuendos de un sacerdote con una cruz colgando de su pecho, aparentaba unos 30 o quizás 35 años de edad, cabello color castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, en sus manos traía lo que parecía ser una biblia.

-al fin nos encontramos Kamijou Touma- exclamo el sacerdote mirando fijamente al pelo de erizo –permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Enrico Salvatore, miembro de la iglesia católica Romana y eh venido a esta ciudad pagana por tu cabeza- exclamo y tras un chasquido de dedos varias estacas de piedra comenzaron a emerger del suelo.

Dando un salto hacia atrás Touma evito ser empalado por las lanzas que salieron debajo de donde estaba parado.

-un mago, porque justo ahora…- Touma vio que atraería la atención si peleaba contra el aquí, habrían víctimas potenciales -¡si quieres pelear sígueme!- exclamo empezando a correr en dirección contraria.

Enrico no le importó, chasqueando nuevamente los dedos formo una ola de piedras y tierra debajo de sus pies y surfeando comenzó su persecución.

Misaka no había tenido tiempo para preguntar y reaccionar a lo que acababa de pasar, pero sabía que ese Baka como ella lo llamaba se había vuelto a meter en un problema.

-Kuroko llévate a Saten-san y Uiharu lejos de aquí-

-entendido Onee-sama, ¿pero qué harás tú?- pregunto Kuroko colocando sus respectivas manos en los hombros de Saten y Uiharu.

-ese tonto nunca pide ayuda y siempre termina lastimado, le debo un enorme favor así que quiera o no iré a ayudarlo, contacta con Anti-Skill lo más pronto posible, te llamare indicándote el lugar donde estén-

-comprendo, tenga mucho cuidado Onee-sama, lo que ese sujeto utilizo para atacar es diferente a algún poder Esper que haya visto con anterioridad-

-cuídese Misaka-San- exclamo Uiharu.

-dele las gracias a Kamijou-san de mi parte- exclamo Saten ya algo más tranquila.

Tras decir esas ultimas palabras Kuroko uso su habilidad para tele-transportarse a otra parte con las chicas.

Sin más Misaka empezó a moverse a gran velocidad, usando su habilidad para magnetizarse a las paredes y evitar cualquier obstáculo.

* * *

Touma había logrado alejarse bastante, pero en el trayecto se había visto afectado por las lanzas y estacas que aparecían por las paredes y el suelo.

Este mago usaba la tierra a su voluntad y le daba un gran rango de ataque para ir contra su persona.

Justo ahora para bien o para mal ambos se hallaban en medio de un terreno en construcción, había dos edificios aledaños que cubrían, de esa forma no atraer más atención y pondrían a nadie más en peligro.

(Eh logrado comprender un poco, esa biblia que trae es lo que le permite usar esas estacas de piedra, así como el rango que puede utilizar, solo puede manejar la tierra que este a no más de 10 Metros de él) pensó Touma tras analizar a las malas.

Las experiencias que tenía peleando contra Magos estaban dando frutos, ahora analizaba a su oponente antes de tirarse a la acción.

-te agradezco el que te alejaras de las demás personas, pueden ser paganos herejes pero nunca me ha gustado poner en peligro a personas inocentes-

-pues no lo parecía, antes atacaste a esa chica-

-era una prueba, quería ver de que era capaz esa habilidad tuya, la cual es capaz de anular cualquier magia usada en su contra, el Imagine Breaker-

-¡Maldito!- Sin más Touma se lanzó contra Enrico, apretando con fuerza su puño derecho.

Ante eso Enrico chasqueo los dedos, generando estacas y lanzas de piedra debajo de los pies de Touma.

Este anticipando esto dio un salto hacia la derecha, rodando levemente por el piso y reincorporándose rápidamente para seguir su marcha contra Enrico.

Nuevamente chasque los dedos generando más y más estacas y lanzas, pero ninguna conectaba, Touma las evadía o las destruía con su mano derecha, pero aun así Enrico conservo la calma.

(Vencer a quien derroto a Ventó del Frente no sería una tarea fácil, pero ya estaba preparado para ello) pensó Enrico de lo más calmado.

Touma pese a lanzarse de frente contra el Mago tenía un plan de acción, había notado que Enrico estaba usando esa especie de Biblia como canalizador para usar su magia, de seguro era alguna especie de libro mágico y si lo destruía el ya no podría usar esos ataques.

Tres chasquidos.

Varias lanzas salieron de debajo de sus pies y por los lados, desde esta posición le sería imposible a Touma esquivarlo.

CRASH

Fue entonces que las estacas fueron cortadas salvándole la vida a Touma.

Lo que había cortado las estacas era una especie de látigo negro.

-espera, eso es arena de hierro, eso significa… ¡Misaka!-

Misaka Mikoto había aparecido, ella se encontraba sobre uno de los edificios con varias chispas revoloteando a su alrededor.

-¡En qué demonios te metiste esta vez Baka!- exclamo Ella bajando de un salto, quedando junto Touma.

Enrico miro a la recién llegada, pero le resto rápidamente importancia su único objetivo era Kamijou Touma.

Chasqueo los dedos una vez más.

Varias lanzas se dirigieron contra Misaka.

-Je no sé qué clase de habilidad tienes, pero no creas que podrás dañar a un nivel 5 con algo tan simple- y tras decir esas palabras Mikoto disparo un relámpago que destruyo con facilidad las estacas.

Tras eso Enrico replanteo sus planes, sea quien fuese esta niña tenía las habilidades para para sus ataques con facilidad, debía usar otro método.

Por su parte Touma dio un paso al frente, no quería que Mikoto se viera envuelta en este problema, pero sabía lo terca que era esta chica y ella no se marcharía, por lo cual era mejor esperar su ayuda.

-Misaka apóyame en esto, si logro tocar el libro que trae entre sus manos podre evitar que siga usando esas estacas de piedra- exclamo Touma informándole de su plan.

Misaka parpadeo sorprendía un par de veces, para luego sonreír a mas no poder, por fin ese Baka le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Entiendo Déjamelo a mí!- exclamo ella y ni un segundo después varias descargas eléctricas empezaron a emerger de su cuerpo.

Enrico casqueo, entonces un mar de estacas de piedra emergió de todos lados, apuntando a los dos jóvenes.

Touma empezó a correr hacia Enrico, apretando con fuerza su puño derecho, extrañamente no se sentía asustado, sabía que podía confiarle su espalda a Misaka ahora y avanzar.

Los relámpagos que lanzaba Misaka destruían uno a uno en una fracción de segundos las estacas, estaban ganando con suma facilidad.

Touma ya estaba de frente a Enrico, preparando su puño derecho para un potente golpe.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Touma lanzo uno de sus ya conocidos derechazos.

Nadie noto como Enrico sonrió, lanzando la biblia que traía entre manos hacia Touma y dando un salto hacia atrás.

El puño de Touma impacto con el libro, pero este no se destruyó nada paso.

-¿Qué?- Logro decir Touma antes de que.

STAB

Varias estacas emergieron debajo de él, perforándole las piernas, el costado derecho y rasgando sus prendas.

-¡BAKA!- Misaka se apresuró a ayudarlo, pero más estacas aparecieron para bloquearle el paso.

Touma había sido ingenuo, pensó que el libro que Enrico traía era lo que le permitía usar su magia, pero esa suposición le había costado caro.

Ahora estaba tirado en el suelo con su sangre saliendo a montones por sus piernas y costado.

-tu error fue suponer antes de tiempo- exclamo Enrico llevando su mano derecha hacia la cruz en su cuello –lo que me permitía canalizar mi magia era esta cruz dada por el mismo papa, este será tu fin Kamijou Touma- exclamo el mago listo para matar a Touma.

Touma sentía como su conciencia se iba poco a poco, la pérdida de sangre lo estaba llevando a la inconciencia.

TIC

Escucho un tintineo, sus ojos apenas si podían ver más delante de su nariz pero pudo notar algo.

La caja que había venido con esa extraña carta se hallaba frente a él, de seguro había caído tras ser golpeada por las estacas.

Solo que ahora la caja estaba rota, dejando en el suelo su contenido, contenido que Touma logro ver.

Se trataba de un extraño pendiente con una pequeña esfera de color azul oscuro.

Lo raro era que solo era uno, ¿por lo general no venían dos?

Pero justo ahora Touma tenía una rara sensación pasando por todo su cuerpo, como si una voz invisible que no conocía le estuviera susurrando al oído.

"Ponte el pendiente en la oreja derecha"

Touma arrastro su mano derecha hasta el pendiente, tomándolo con cuidado, por alguna razón él pensó que quizás su mano derecha destruiría este pendiente, pero ese no fue el caso.

-¿? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- pregunto Enrico viendo las acciones de Touma.

Pero Touma parecía ido, no escuchaba a nadie ni tampoco podía ver a nadie, solamente ese resplandor que provenía del pendiente.

Fue entonces que siguiendo las indicaciones de esa misteriosa voz que se colocó el pendiente en la oreja derecha.

PIUSH

Entonces ocurrió, un gran resplandor de color verde emergió desde el pendiente cubriendo el cuerpo de Touma en el proceso.

Enrico y Misaka se sorprendieron enormemente por este hecho, parecía que la luz estaba tragándose todo a su alrededor por lo cual ambos pensando que serían atrapados por esta luz se apartaron.

El cuerpo de Touma pareció que levito por unos instantes.

GRASH

Fue entonces que otro evento extraño sucedió frente a los ojos de Misaka y Enrico.

Una ruptura apareció en medio del aire, como si el espacio tiempo se hubiera rasgado dando pasó a algo que antes no estaba ahí.

Touma abrió los ojos por una última vez, al hacerlo pudo ver ese misterioso agujero que se había formado delante a él.

Como si alguien lo estuviera jalando hacia el agujero, el cuerpo de Touma se apresuró hacia este.

Pero no fue engullido por el agujero, en cambio alguien salió del agujero.

Se trataba de un joven quizás de la misma edad que Touma solo que más alto, de cabello negro corto con un mechón que baja por la frente, sus ropas parecían un traje de color negro que cubría el cuerpo entero, botas y guantes blancos así como una bata de color verde.

Touma no conocía a esta persona, ni esa persona cuyo nombre no sabemos aún conocía a Touma.

Pero había algo que los dos si notaron.

(¡Está llevando el mismo pendiente!) Pensaron ambos al ver que los dos traían los mismos pendientes solo que Touma en la oreja derecha mientras que esa persona en la izquierda.

Lo inevitable sucedió, los cuerpos de ambos chocaron antes de ser engullidos por una fuerte luz de color verde.

Un lazo eterno se había realizado entre esos dos individuos entrelazando sus destinos permanentemente.

Misaka y Enrico estaban sumamente confusos por lo que acaba de suceder, más el hecho de que ese resplandor no los dejara ver no ayudaba.

* * *

Ajeno a lo que pasaba nadie sabía que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba siendo observado por cierta persona.

Alguien que se encontraba de cabeza dentro de un tanque con un líquido especial.

Parecía un adulto pero también un niño.

Parecía un hombre pero también una mujer.

Como un santo pero también como un criminal.

Esta persona era el fundador de ciudad academia y súper intendente general, Aleister Crowley.

Frente a sus pantallas podía ver lo que estaba pasando con Kamijou Touma aquel que forma parte del elaborado plan de Aleister.

Su rostro no mostraba enfado o alegría, sino una perpetua expresión nula.

-…un cambio inesperado acaba de suceder, pero aun cuando químicos cambiasen esto no afectaría el producto final, veamos lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante-

* * *

(N/A: Escuchar Vegito Born Ost)

Poco a poco ese resplandor segador empezó a desaparecer, permitiéndole a Enrico y Misaka ver.

Al hacerlo pudieron verlo.

Donde una vez estuvieron esos dos ahora ya hacia ahí otra persona, vistiendo el mismo uniforme de secundaria que Touma, solo que con un traje negro por debajo así como botas y guantes blancos.

Su cabello era erizado muy parecido al de Touma solo que con dos mechones bajando por su frente, apuntando a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

En sus orejas llevaba los pendientes de color azul oscuro.

- _ **¡Estoy Listooooooo!**_ \- Exclamo esta nueva persona apretando los puños con fuerza.

Ahora se podía apreciar mejor su rostro, y para asombro de Misaka y Enrico era parecido al rostro de Touma pero a la vez también diferente, sus ojos mantenían aun ese color azul que a Misaka tanto le gustaba.

- _ **Oh ¿qué es esto? Siento el cuerpo extremadamente ligero aunque aún me pregunto qué sucedió**_ \- exclamo esa persona estirando un poco los músculos, su voz sonaba extraña era como oír la voz de Touma junto a otra voz que no reconocían, una voz doble.

Este nuevo individuo comenzó a dar rápidos golpes y patadas al aire, dando unos leves brincos mientras lo hacía.

CRACK

PLUSH

Dando un poderoso salto hasta salir disparado hacia el cielo y perderse entre las nubes.

-¡¿Qué cómo?!- exclamo Misaka en shock luego de ver eso.

En el cielo este nuevo individuo aprecio toda ciudad academia, sus memorias estaban frescas y lograba reconocer todo.

Cuando las fuerzas de gravedad hicieron efecto en su cuerpo este empezó a descender rápidamente, pero antes de caer al suelo desacelero para caer suavemente.

- _ **Creo entenderlo un poco mejor ahora, mis memorias…no las memorias de Kamijou Touma y Son Gohan residen en mí, supongo que es algo parecido a lo que paso con Arisa y Shutaura**_ -

PIUSH

Varias lanzas de piedra se dirigían hacia esa persona emergiendo por todos los flancos, pero en un parpadeo el había desaparecido.

-a donde se fue- exclamo Enrico buscando a "Touma" con la mirada, desde hace unos momentos tenía un mal presentimiento.

- _ **por aquí**_ -

Enrico volteo, encontrando a esa persona parada a unos metros detrás de él, junto a Misaka quien aún no entendía lo que pasaba.

Al escuchar esa extraña doble voz Misaka volteo a su derecha, viendo a esa persona parada a su lado notando que era mucho más alto que ella.

-¿Qu-quien eres tú? ¿Dónde está ese Baka?- pregunto Misaka alejándose de esa persona y por precaución electrificándose.

- _ **vamos Biri Biri, puede que ahora luzca diferente pero en parte sigo siendo Yo, aunque espera…siendo más exacto soy una fusión de ellos dos…hm…hah…Fukoda**_ \- esa persona pensaba demasiado en ese hecho desanimándose y soltando una de las clásicas frases de Touma.

Misaka parpadeo unos instantes, pero ella ya lo sabía, esta persona delante de ella era ese mismo Baka que tantas veces la había hecho enojar, la misma persona que la rescato de esa pesadilla llamada el Proyecto Nivel 6 y que la ayudo cuando perdió el control en el Daihasehai.

-re-realmente eres tú…Baka-

Esa persona sonrió.

- _ **Soy Kamijou Son Touhan, la entidad nacida de la fusión de Kamijou Touma y Son Gohan**_ \- Exclamo el apuntando a su pecho con su pulgar.

Misaka no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba, ¿fusión? ¿Gohan? Ella no conocía ese nombre y algo tan inverosímil como dos personas fusionándose en un solo cuerpo no podía ser verdad.

Luego de esas palabras Touhan miro directamente a Enrico, este luego de oír las palabras de Touhan también se hallaba perplejo.

-estas diciendo que Kamijou Touma se fusiono con alguien dando a cabo tu nacimiento… ¡Eso es algo estúpido eh imposible! ¡No existe magia en este mundo capaz de unir a dos personas en una!- exclamo Enrico perdiendo su calma y lanzando varios ataques.

Parecía que una ola de más de 30 Metros de estacas se dirigía contra Touhan y Misaka.

Luego habría tiempo para preguntas, Misaka saco una moneda para usar su ataque distintivo, el Railgun para borrar esa ola de estacas, pero Touhan se puso enfrente de ella.

- _ **estúpido eh imposible no cambia el hecho de que sucedió, yo soy el resultado de eso**_ \- Exclamo Touhan levantando su mano derecha y como si trazara una línea con esta.

CRACK

Se escuchó el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, segundos después la ola de estacas se redujo a polvo.

-¡!- Enrico estaba en shock.

Su ataque había sido eliminado muy fácilmente, ni siquiera tuvo que tocarlo para anular su magia, solo tuvo que apuntar su mano derecha hacia su ataque para negarlo.

-imposible- Enrico empezó a retroceder asustado -¡Algo así no puede estar ocurriendo!- Enrico se preparó para lanzar otro ataque.

PAP

Enrico no pudo seguir los movimientos de Touhan quien en una fracción de segundo se había puesto detrás de él y con un golpe limpio detrás de la nuca lo noqueo.

- _ **Hmm…con mi nueva fuerza derrotarlos será más fácil, pero creo que se debió a que bajo mucho la guardia, por lo general los magos tienen a planear con antelación cada uno de sus movimientos**_ -

Misaka tenía los ojos extremadamente abiertos, ella no vio en que momento ese Baka se había movido de su lado para aparecer detrás de ese sujeto.

Su velocidad no era humana, incluso pensaba que esa velocidad superaba con creces a los Espers cuya habilidad era la velocidad.

- _ **Supongo que llamare a Tsuchimikado para que se haga cargo de esto**_ \- Touhan llevo su mano derecha a su bolsillo, sacando su teléfono – _ **es un poco extraño, las cosas que traía en mis bolsillos aún están en su lugar pese a la fusión…y también el hecho de que el teléfono esté funcionando es extraño**_ -

PIUSH

Sin prestar atención Touhan anulo la descarga eléctrica de Misaka.

-¡Oye explícate que demonios está pasando!- exclamo Misaka tras un fuerte grito, su mente no da para más.

Touhan miro a Misaka, sería muy problemático explicarle todo esto, además debía reunirse con Tsuchimikado quien al parecer ya estaba al tanto de la infiltración de este mago.

Sin más Touhan guardo su teléfono y cargo al inconsciente Enrico sobre su hombro derecho.

- _ **Lo siento Biri Biri pero no tengo mucho tiempo para explicar, además que aún hay cosas confusas incluso para mí, en otra coacción te lo cuento**_ \- Exclamo Touhan y se dispuso a marcharse rápidamente del lugar.

Lo siguiente que paso dejo a Misaka prácticamente pasmada, vio como una especie de energía blanca cubría el cuerpo de Touhan para que luego este se fuera volando a una velocidad endiablada.

-¡¿PU-PU-PUEDES VOLAAAAAAAAR?!-

* * *

Tsuchimikado también estaba fuera de lugar, su siempre sonriente rostro se había convertido en una mueca extraña cuando vio al nuevo Touma.

-¿en realidad eres tu Kami-yan?-

- _ **¿Cuántas veces tendré que responder? En parte si ¡Soy Kamijou Touma!**_ \- exclamo Touhan por décima vez ( _ **creo que será mejor que me refiera a mí mismo como Touma en frente de los demás**_ )

Luego de que Touhan apareciera donde Tsuchimikado lo esperaba y de que Tsuchimikado se llevara la sorpresa de su vida, Touhan empezó a explicarle la situación con forme lo recordaba.

-déjame ver si lo entendí, me dices que peleaste contra un mago, caíste en su trampa y fuiste herido casi fatalmente-

- _ **Si**_ -

-luego estando al borde de la inconciencia fuiste y te pusiste ese extraño pendiente que tras, luego una grieta apareció en medio del aire de la cual esta persona Son Gohan apareció trayendo la otra mitad de los pendientes, ¿correcto?-

- _ **Vas bien**_ -

-y luego por una fuerza que desconocemos tanto Kami-yan como este Gohan se fusionaron y como resultado apareciste tu- señalo a Touhan.

- _ **Correcto eso fue lo que paso**_ -

-…Si no fuera por ciudad academia y el mundo de la magia me parecería la historia más estúpida del mundo, ¿dos personas fusionándose? Jajá no me hagas reír…pero luego también recordé la mala suerte de Kami-yan-

- _ **Si, esta mala suerte aun me sigue pese a la fusión, en el camino hacia aquí casi soy perseguido por un helicóptero de Anti-Skill…hah Fukoda**_ \- Suspiro con pesadez Touhan.

Escuchar esa frase fue todo lo que Tsuchimikado necesitaba para aceptar que se trataba de Touma, o al menos a la mitad de él.

-ahora las cosas serán mucho más raras, más aun en clases con esta nueva apariencia tuya, ¿Cómo piensas explicárselos a todos?-

- _ **pensare en algo esta noche, además de que Índex también se sorprenderá, espero que este cuerpo nuevo aguante sus mordidas**_ -

-jajajaja, sin dudas eres Kami-yan- exclamo alegre Tsuchimikado pese a esa nueva apariencia Touma seguía siendo Touma –me hare cargo de Enrico, será mejor que regreses pronto o Índex-chan se enfadara más-

Sin decirse más Touhan regreso a su hogar empezando a pensar en cómo explicarle esto a índex, fue entonces que recordó algo.

- _ **¡HAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Con todo esto me olvide de las bolsas de compras!**_ \- Grito para luego derrumbarse en el suelo deprimido.

Su mala suerte no cambiaría pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Al día siguiente Touhan se dirigía caminando tranquilamente hacia su secundaria, sus ropas eran las que aparecieron con él durante la fusión solo que sin las botas, los guantes y el traje negro de debajo.

La pasada noche había sido extremadamente larga.

Paso casi toda la noche explicándole a Índex lo sucedido, la aparición del mago, su fusión, y muchas otras cosas.

Índex quien se había mostrado asustada por la nueva apariencia de Touhan al principio paso de la confusión, asombro a enojo muy rápido y al comprender que seguía siendo Touma se lanzó al ataque.

Touhan aprendió que su cuerpo era resistente, pero los dientes de índex lo eran más.

En sus memorias como Gohan había soportado castigos inmensos pero de alguna forma índex se las había arreglado para poner en vergüenza los golpes de Freezer o Cell.

Cuando llego a su salón de clases y se sentó en su escritorio barias miradas se posaron en su persona, ninguno parecía que iba decir algo así que cierta persona se puso frente a él.

Podía escuchar susurros sobre algún estudiante transferido, o algún delincuente que usaba unos raros pendientes.

-disculpa, no sé quién eres pero ese puesto le pertenece a uno de los idiotas de esta clase, así que amablemente te pido que salgas de ese puesto- exclamo Fukiyose encarando a Touhan mientras cruzaba sus brazos por debajo de su pecho.

- _ **Oye que quisiste decir con eso ¡este Kamijou-san no es ningún idiota! Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Tsuchimikado o Aogami**_ \- Exclamo Touhan molesto por ser llamado idiota por su compañero de clase.

Todos en el salón se quedaron profundamente callados, todas las miradas recayeron nuevamente en Touhan.

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió de golpe súbitamente dejando pasar a cierto chico de cabello azul.

-¡Kami-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡¿Es cierto que finalmente desarrollaste tu habilidad Esper?! ¡Qué cambio!- exclamo Aogami tras ver al nuevo Touma.

Touhan miro algo confundido a Aogami, luego vio que Tsuchimikado entro dándole una mirada fugas.

( _ **Ya veo supongo que será una pantalla, te lo agradezco Tsuchimikado, no había pensado en cómo explicarlo**_ ) pensó Touhan agradecido.

Touhan rápidamente se volvió el centro de atención, siendo bombardeado por un sinfín de preguntas.

-¡¿dejaste de ser un lvl 0?!-

-¡¿Cuál es tu habilidad?!-

-¡¿Qué nivel eres ahora?!-

-¡¿Por qué llevas pendientes?!-

-¡¿eso explica porque tu cara y estatura cambiaron?!-

-¡¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica?!-

Cientos de preguntas y algunas raras se colaban entre esas, Touhan se veía superado por el maremoto que formaban sus compañeros.

- _ **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡FUKODAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ -

-¡SI ES EL!-

El caos se desato en ese pequeño salón y parecía que no habría nadie que pudiera frenarlo.

CLAP

Nuevamente dos personas entraron, una pequeña cabello rosa y una mujer de proporciones considerables y de cabello oscuro amarrado en una cola de caballo.

-¡Chicos tranquilícense!- Exclamo Komoe-Sensei quien acababa de entrar al salón de clases.

Al ver que nadie se calmaba su acompañante exclamo en vos alta para que todos escucharan.

-¡Si para cuando cuente tres alguien está fuera de su escritorio esa persona correrá la pista de carreras de la cancha deportiva quinientas veces!- exclamo Yomikawa Aiho fuerte y claro.

Ni bien dijo uno todos se sentaron, nadie quería pasar por las pruebas espartanas de esa profesora.

-bien, ahora tengo un anuncio que hacer- exclamo Komoe parándose sobre su banca especial –Kamijou-chan podrías pararte-

- _ **Hai Sensei**_ \- Touhan se puso de pie siguiendo las instrucciones de su mini-Sensei.

Komoe y Aiho notaron el gran cambio en Touma así como el cambio de estatura también.

Komoe empezó a leer los documentos que tenía a mano que le fueron entregados por Aiho hace algunos momentos, ella se había sorprendido cuando esta le dijo que los directivos le cambiaron el nivel a Touma mas no sabía qué nivel era.

Pero de todos modos estaba feliz de que su alumno por fin hubiera desarrollado su propia habilidad.

-"por la presente de la mesa directiva y análisis realizados se le informa a Kamijou Touma que su estatus como Nivel 0 cambio para pasar a ser el octavo nivel 5 de ciudad academia"… ¿eh?- dijo perpleja a eso último que acababa de leer.

-¿Cómo?- Aiho igual de confundida.

-¿hah?- los estudiantes del salón.

-¡ _ **¿QUEEEEEEEE?!**_ \- exclamo Touhan incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba.

Y si bien su fuerza quizás ahora era superior a los nivel 5 también planteaba una enorme duda, ¿Cómo es que la junta directiva se había enterado tan rápido?

Y en menos de tres segundos después el pandemonio se desato.

-¡¿KAMIJOU ES UN NIVEL 5?!-

-¡¿COMO RAYOS PASO ESTO?!-

-¡GANE LA PUTA APUESTA, LES DIJE QUE KAMIYOU ERA UN NIVEL 5 CUYO PODER ERA ATRAER A LAS CHICAS!-

-¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ESTO ES ALGO ILOGICO!-

Y sin más Touhan pensó que algo mucho más importante estaba pasando fuera de la vista común, como es que la mesa directiva de ciudad academia lo subía a un nivel 5 justo el día siguiente de haberse fusionado.

* * *

Por otro lado los otros nivel 5 de ciudad academia recibieron la noticia de que un nuevo elemento se les estaba sumando, así como se les propino con la información sobre la persona en cuestión.

Algunos no le prestaron la más mínima importancia a esto, ya que poco les importaba el que alguien más llegara al nivel 5.

Pero había dos casos diferentes entre esos niveles 5 que si se vieron sorprendidos al recibir la información.

* * *

-¡Me estás diciendo que ese maldito Héroe es ahora un nivel 5! ¡Tienes que estar jodiendome!- exclamo enfadado cierto alvino de ojos rojos que se apoyaba sobre un bastón.

Este era el Esper nivel 5 numero 1 de ciudad academia, Accelerator.

Y alguien que tenía un pasado con Kamijou Touma siendo la única persona que lo derroto en una pelea y lo puso en ridículo.

Y ahora se enteraba que ese "Héroe" como él lo llamaba se había convertido en un nivel 5, era como si se el mundo se estuvieran burlando de él y en su cara.

Cabe decir que el lugar donde se hallaba ahora quedo destruido en su arrebato de furia

* * *

Mientras en otro lado, más especifico en la escuela Tokiwadai.

Misaka Mikoto leía el mensaje que le había llegado.

-jeje…estoy debe ser una broma… ¡Como paso esto!- exclamo a todo pulmón viendo en su teléfono al foto de Touma y con el mensaje de Nuevo nivel 5.

* * *

De regreso al salón de Touhan las cosas seguían siendo un escándalo, pero entre Fukiyose mandando a volar a algunos cuantos, los llantos de Komoe y otra amenaza de Aiho todo paro.

-Kamijou-chan toma, los directivos te dieron esta tarjeta ID especial con tus nuevos datos- exclamo Komoe entregándole una tarjeta a Touhan.

Al recibirla arrugo un poco la cara, la tarjeta tenía una foto de su nueva apariencia, provocando que las sospechas de Touhan aumentaran más con respecto a la directiva de ciudad academia.

-a ver, a ver- Aogami aprovecho que Touhan estaba sumido en sus pensamientos para quitarle la tarjeta -Kamijou Touma, Nivel 5 Alias: Sayajin Breaker, ¿y ese alias?-

- _ **No lo sé**_ \- Respondió simplemente.

Luego de eso las clases empezaron con normalidad, al parecer aun cuando su nivel había cambiado Touhan permanecería en su misma escuela, solo que los altos mandos mandarían a alguien para hacerle chequeos constantes.

Luego de la clase y el receso para almorzar tocaba hacer las clases de Educación Física.

-típico de esa espartana Nya, mira que hacernos practicar en el campo cuando estamos en temporada de invierno- exclamo Tsuchimikado fastidiado de tener que hacerlo.

-con lo que me gustaría estar dentro de un calientito Kotatsu acompañado con Komoe-sensei-

- _ **saben…pienso que hacer algo de ejercicio no me caería nada mal**_ \- Exclamo Touhan algo animado ante la idea de mover un poco el cuerpo.

Desconocía las razones pero sentía como su cuerpo le gritaba que se moviera.

Quizás era la sangre Sayajin que ahora corría por sus venas la que provocaba eso, pero justo ahora no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta.

-hah…este nuevo Kami-yan es diferente al viejo, espero que ahora no te vuelvas agresivo con respecto a formar tu harem maldito- exclamo Tsuchimikado apretando su dedo contra la mejilla de Touhan.

-como te pongas a la de ligón no quedara chica en ciudad Academia que no sea infectada por el virus Kamijou- dijo Aogami imitando la acción de Tsuchimikado.

-¡ _ **Cómo si pudiera hacer algo así idiotas! ¡Este Kamijou-san nunca será popular con las mujeres por culpa de mi mala suerte! Y esa tontería del harem, si hubiera chicas que sintieran algo por mí ya me habría enterado**_ -

(Lo Dudamos seriamente) Fueron los pensamientos de todos sus demás compañeros.

Con la hora del receso terminada los chicos salieron del salón de clases para que las chicas se cambiaran al uniforme deportivo.

Ni medio segundo desde que salieron ya varios se amontonaron frente a la puerta en un intento de espiar.

( _ **Idiotas**_ ) pensó Touhan al ver a sus demás compañeros así como a sus dos amigos.

El en cambio desidia recostarse al lado del pilar junto a la ventana.

-Llego a ver a alguien junto a la puerta y no me hago responsable de mis actos- Se logró escuchar perfectamente las palabras de Fukiyose.

Todos se pegaron a la pared e incluso algunos casi caen por las ventanas, Touhan casi estalla en risa al ver eso.

Luego de que las chicas terminaran de cambiarse fue el turno de los chicos, ellos entraron al salón mientras que las chicas salían.

Todo sería normal y corriente, no debería de suceder nada fuera de lo normal ya que las chicas no eran pervertidas de closet que decidirían ponerse a espiar como los chicos se cambiaban.

-¡MUERTE A KAMIJOU!-

BLAAM

Luego de un estruendoso ruido acompañado de un grito de los chicos que provino desde dentro del salón, las chicas se preguntaban qué estaba pasando.

-por el amor de Dios ¿Qué es lo que están…hacien…do…?- Exclamo Fukiyose abriendo la puerta de golpe más que preparada para golpear al responsable.

Pero sus ojos, así como el de algunas chicas más que vieron por las rendijas se quedaron fijamente sobre cierta persona en especial.

Frente a ellas se encontraban casi todos sus demás compañeros tirados en el suelo, todos al parecer habían sido golpeados mientras que la única persona en pie tenía una sonrisa tensa al ver al tumulto de chicas en la puerta.

- _ **Fu-Fukiyose te juro que fue en defensa propia, estaba cambiándome cuando todos me atacaron de la nada**_ \- exclamo Touhan tenso vistiendo únicamente sus pantalones y alerta de las acciones de Fukiyose, no quería probar si su cuerpo aguantaba los golpes del Muro de Hierro.

Pero no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya que Fukiyose así como el resto de las chicas se quedó inmóvil.

Todas estaban literalmente comiéndose a Touhan con la vista ya que lo que tenían ante ellas era algo sumamente difícil de ignorar.

Touhan al ser una fusión había ganado algunos cambios físicamente, uno de ellos era su físico que ya no era como el de un chico normal, ahora tenía el cuerpo más marcado lleno de músculos, pectorales, etc.

Una a una las chicas en la puerta empezaron a caer producto de hemorragias nasales intensas, quizás la única en aguantar fue Fukiyose pero por muy poco.

-Ka-Kamijou deja de pe-perder el tiempo y cámbiate- exclamo ella intentando despegar sus ojos del tonificado cuerpo de Touhan.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella para el enorme pesar del resto de las chicas.

(¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué mi rostro se siente tan caliente? ¿Acaso me abre enfermado?) Pensó Fukiyose no sabiendo el porqué de sus mejillas rojas.

Mientras que dentro del salón de clases.

- _ **Mis sentidos me dicen que algo malo pasara, mi mala suerte se encargara de que algo pase lo tengo por seguro**_ \- Exclamo Touhan claramente extrañado de no haber sido golpeado, lo cual le indicaba que quizás algo peor iba a pasar.

CLAK

Nuevamente la puerta del salón se abrió, pero esta vez quien la abrió no fue Fukiyose.

Se trataba de una mujer joven, un cabello color azul casi grisáceo de ojos azules con unas raras ojeras y unas gafas, su atuendo consistía en una camisa blanca con una falda negra además de una bata de laboratorio.

La mujer centro su atención en Touhan, ambos se miraron a los ojos y Touhan pudo sentir unas muy leves malas vibras que emanaban de esta mujer.

-eres Kamijou Touma verdad, soy Kihara Reine, vine a recogerte-

- _ **¿recogerme? Y a donde piensas llevarme, además tu nombre no me dice nada**_ \- Respondió Touhan desconfiando plenamente de esta mujer.

-soy la que pusieron a cargo para monitorearte, podríamos decir que soy quien te estudiara ahora que eres un Nivel 5, y donde iremos es a una de las centrales de los directivos, ellos requieren tu presencia así como el del resto de los niveles 5, por último es obligatorio así que no puedes negarte-

Touhan se cruzó de brazos, ya había pensado que en algún momento próximo los jefes de la ciudad querrían verlo, aunque no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

- _ **Entiendo, te acompañare sin replicar, pero antes me gustaría ir a mi apartamento por un cambio de ropa, después de todo conoceré a los otros lvl 5**_ -

-entiendo, trae tus cosas tengo mi auto estacionado afuera- exclamo la mujer dándose la vuelta y marchándose por el pasillo.

Touhan volvió a ponerse la camisa y se dispuso a seguir a esa mujer, en la puerta de su salón se topó con su profesora Yomikawa así como el resto de sus compañeras de clases quienes habían oído casi todo.

-mantente alerta Kamijou, los Kihara nunca indican algo bueno- exclamo Aiho dándole una advertencia ya que por más que quisiera no podía actuar.

- _ **Descuide sensei, se cómo cuidarme solo, por cierto no sé por qué pero lleve a estas chicas a la enfermería, no veo normal que se desmayen luego de un sangrado nasal**_ \- exclamo Touhan por última vez antes de seguir su camino, podía ver a esa mujer esperándolo al final del pasillo.

* * *

 _ **-Lugar Confidencial-**_

* * *

Luego de que Kihara Reine dejara que Touma fuera a su apartamento a cambiarse se dirigieron a un sitio especial dentro del distrito 15.

Touma únicamente había ido a ponerse el traje negro bajo su uniforme así como sus guantes y botas blancas.

El lugar era un edificio lujoso de varias plantas, tanto Touhan como Kihara Reine bajaron del coche.

- _ **Fiiiiiiiu, como se esperaba del distrito 15, aquí únicamente viven los forrados en dinero, y bien ¿pasamos o esperamos a alguien?**_ \- exclamo Touhan recostándose sobre la puerta del auto.

Reine ni se molestó en responder, simplemente se adentró en el edificio.

Touhan se limitó únicamente a seguirla, una vez dentro subieron al ascensor hasta llegar a la última planta, una vez que el ascensor se detuvo y al abrirse Touma reconoció unas caras familiares.

- _ **Yo, Biri Biri, Sugita ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos**_ \- Exclamo Touhan y ni bien termino de hablar levanto su mano derecha para anular un ataque eléctrico hacia su persona.

-¡AHORA NO PODRAS ESCAPAR BAKA!- rugió Mikoto claramente enfadada -¡Explícate porque rayos eres ahora un nivel 5!- exclamo ella sujetando a Touhan por el cuello de la camisa y zarandeándolo, aunque ella debía de ponerse de puntillas para hacerlo.

-Jajajaja, así que realmente eras tú, pensé que se trataba de otro ya que lucias diferente pero el ver como anulaste la habilidad de la Railgun me demuestra que eres ese mismo chico lleno de agallas del Daihasehai- exclamo Sugita Gunha.

Este chico era el 7° nivel 5 de ciudad academia.

* * *

Por los momentos en la amplia sala solo habían 4 personas, Misaka Mikoto, Sugita Gunha, Kihara Reine y Touhan, ellos al parecer estaban esperando a que el resto de los nivel 5 llegaran.

Kihara Reine estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la amplia mesa de la habitación, mientras que Touhan, Misaka y Sugita se hallaban algo apartados conversando entre ellos.

-mira que desapareces luego de todo lo extraño que sucedió ayer, además ¿Cómo es que puedes volar?-

- _ **Hmm…digamos que es algo que aprendí a hacer desde pequeño**_ \- exclamo no revelando completamente la verdad.

-así que puedes volar, me gustaría ver algo así, en otro tema ¿Por qué los directivos desean la presencia de todos los Lvl 5?- pregunto Gunha, muy pocas veces se pedía una reunión como esta.

Tanto Touhan como Mikoto estaban algo intranquilos por el hecho de que los otros nivel 5 estarían aquí, puesto que ellos dos tenían cierto problema con Accelerator el número uno, y Misaka tenía sus propios problemas con la cuarta y quinta.

Por otro lado no sabían nada del número 2 y 6.

-parece que ya todos están en su sitio- fueron las palabras de Kihara Reine –los otros nivel 5 están en diferentes habitaciones del edificio, pensamos que sería algo malo tenerlos a todos reunidos en un mismo sitio-

De repente varias imágenes holográficas en oscuro empezaron a llenar las sillas desocupadas una a una.

Ante eso los tres nivel 5 en la sala se tensaron ligeramente.

Estas personas eran los directivos de ciudad academia quien por hologramas se estaba comunicando con Touma, además de ocultar sus rostros quien sabe porque razón.

"me alegro de verte Kamijou Touma-kun, la razón por la que te trajimos aquí es simple en realidad, queremos poner a prueba tus habilidades" exclamo una de las figuras.

"por fuentes fidedignas sabemos las grandes habilidades que posees, pero a través de los campos AIM no podemos determinar con certeza la escala de tus habilidades, bien podrías ser un nivel 5 que estaría en la 8° posición o quizás más adelante en los rangos" dijo otro de los directivos.

- _ **¿y cómo planean ponerme a prueba?**_ -

"simple, queremos que tengas una breve pelea contra otro de los niveles 5 como una base"

Ante esas palabras pareció que tanto Misaka como Sugita se interesaron.

Misaka pensaba que si la ponían a ella por fin podría tener un encuentro contra Touhan sin que este se contuviera.

Y Sugita quería ver que eran capaces las agallas de Touma.

Justo cuando ambos estaban por ofrecerse para ser el oponente de Touhan.

"Ya decidimos contra quien te enfrentaras, la batalla será del 8° Nivel 5 Sayajin Breaker contra la 4° Nivel 5 Meltdowner" dijeron los directivos tomando ya su decisión.

* * *

Justo ahora Touhan se encontraba en una enorme habitación completamente blanca a la espera de su oponente.

Luego de que los directivos dijeran el nombre de su oponente estos le indicaron que tomara el elevador por el cual vino para bajar hasta una planta subterránea donde los dos contrincantes podrían pelear sin causar daños.

Y esto era algo que Touhan agradecía.

( _ **No pienso ir con todo, pero desconozco que tan fuerte o cómo funciona la habilidad de la numero 4, nunca había escuchado de ella así que será mejor se precavido**_ ) Pensó Touhan mientras ya hacía en el centro de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

FLUSH

Fue encones que una puerta se abrió y Touhan escucho el sonido de pisadas.

Al abrir los ojos vio a quien sería su oponente de prueba, una mujer joven quizás de su edad o quizás un poco mayor, de largo cabello color te (N:/A Las mismas ropas que tenía en Railgun S).

Esta joven era la 4° nivel cinco de ciudad academia Mugino Shizuri.

-así que tú eres el octavo, debo decir que no te ves como en la foto que nos enviaron, tenían todo el aspecto de un don nadie- exclamo ella con aires de superioridad.

- _ **Bueno digamos que sufrí algunos cambios recientemente, serias tan amable de decirme tu nombre, el mío es Kamijou Touma aunque creo que ya lo sabias**_ -

-Mugino Shizuri, pero preferiría que no lo recordaras don nadie, aun siendo un nivel 5 eres el octavo así que eres el de más bajo rango entre nosotros, de seguro tus habilidades deben de ser patéticas-

Cada una de las palabras que Mugino estaba soltando parecían estar repletas de veneno, esta chica era de las que les caía mal a Touhan.

- _ **noto a leguas que no quieres está aquí, así que porque no hacemos esto rápido**_ \- Exclamo Touhan colocándose en posición de combate.

Al ver eso Mugino no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-así que eres de los que atacan con su cuerpo, patético al igual que el séptimo- exclamo Mugino levantando la mano.

Segundos después varias esferas de color azul flotaron a su alrededor y en un parpadeo láseres salieron disparados contra Touhan a una gran velocidad.

Eran increíblemente rápidos, cada una de las estelas iban increíblemente rápido casi siendo imperceptibles.

Touhan comenzó a esquivar cada una de ellas, y debía admitir que era un poco complicado.

( _ **Creo que subestimo esto un poco, físicamente no tienen más poder que Cell pero sus ataques en concreto quizás sean más fuertes que del mismo Cell**_ ) Pensó Touhan mientras iba esquivando todos los ataques.

-¡que pasa octavo! ¿Acaso esto es muy difícil para ti?- exclamo Mugino burlándose mientras continuaba disparando.

Touhan había notado que ella no podía disparar todos los láseres por cada esfera de energía, supuso que quizás disparar uno solo requería una gran concentración.

FLUSH

Uno de los disparos pasó muy cerca de su costado, quemando un poco su uniforme y quemando algo de su piel, pero Touhan no mostro una expresión de dolor en lo más mínimo.

-eso es un punto, esto empieza a ser aburrido así que acabemos con esto, descuida no te matara pero quizás pases un tiempo en el hospital- exclamo ella sacando un prisma de sus bolsillos y lanzándolo al aire.

Al alzar la cabeza vio como el prisma fue impactado por uno de los láseres, desperezándose en varios y cayendo hacia él.

PIUSH

BOOOM

El lugar donde estaba Touhan parado fue completamente bombardeado por múltiples láseres.

Sin cerciorarse de que había derrotado completamente a su oponente Mugino se dio la vuelta lista para marcharse.

-simplemente una pérdida de tiempo, no tenía las aptitudes de un nivel 5 en lo más mínimo-

- _ **Debo admitir que fueron buenos ataques**_ -

-¡!- al escuchar esa rara voz doble Mugino se volteo rápidamente, viendo con enfado como ese pelo de erizo se encontraba completamente ileso.

Todo alrededor de donde él estaba parado se hallaba completamente destruido por el ataque de Mugino.

Pero misteriosamente había un circulo intacto justo donde Touhan estaba parado.

-jo, no sé cómo le hiciste pero sobreviviste, será lo único que reconoceré de tu parte, pero los golpes de suerte no se repiten- exclamo Mugino generando más pequeñas esferas de Meltdowner.

- _ **¿Suerte? Lamento informarte que este Kamijou-san nació sin tener una pisca de suerte, pero también admitiré que fue algo presumido de mi parte pensar que podría ganar sin ponerme serio**_ \- Exclamo Touhan mirando fijamente a Mugino.

Esa mirada tan arrogante pareció sacar de quicio a Mugino.

-así que dices que no estabas tomándote esto en serio-

- _ **Si pero eso cambiara ahora, pienso mostrarte todas mi habilidades**_ \- Exclamo Touhan serio.

Justo después de decir esas palabras se preparó para demostrar todo su poder.

- _ **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ \- Touhan empezó a liberar su poder, su cabello picudo se elevó, alrededor de él se formó un campo anti-gravitacional.

Mugino no comprendía que estaba pasando, ni tampoco comprendería que paso pero sus sentidos le dijeron que se acababa de meter en un problema que lo superaba.

- _ **¡HAAAAA!**_ -

PIUSH

Fue entonces que paso, el cuerpo de Touhan fue cubierto por un aura dorada y su cabello negro paso a ser rubio mientras que sus pupilas cambiaron de azul a celeste.

Pequeños relámpagos rodeaban su cuerpo.

Tan súbito cambio tomo por sorpresa a Mugino y a todos los espectadores que veían esto desde diferentes sitios.

- _ **Este es el Súper Touhan**_ \- Exclamo Touhan viendo a Mugino con una mirada desafiante y orgullosa.

Sin saberlo Mugino dio un paso hacia atrás intimidada, ahora pensaba una única cosa.

(Creo…que tengo mala suerte justo ahora)

Este sería el primer paso de Kamijou Touhan hacia un nuevo destino y camino a seguir como aquel que purifica a los dioses y exorciza a los demonios.

* * *

¿CONTINUARA?...

* * *

Hola a los que deciden leer esta parte.

Eh aquí un capítulo de mi más reciente Fanfiction, quizás algunos sepan quién soy otros no pero diré que se me conocer por hacer crossover raros.

En fin al tema en cuestión, este Fanfiction nació luego de engancharme nuevamente a To aru tras leer los más recientes volúmenes de la novela y verme una maratón de Dragon Ball Z.

Touma y Gohan se fusionaron con los pendientes Pothala y con eso nació Touhan un Sayajin único, y lo digo ya que Touhan es 75% Sayajin y 25% humano.

En cuanto al poder digo esto, Touhan no es ni de cerca igual de fuerte que Vegito ya que él es la unión de un ser humano normal (Touma) y de Gohan pero el Gohan de los inicios de la saga Bu por lo cual un Gohan más debilitado.

Los poderes en To aru no se comparan a los de DBZ Pero aquí eh subido a algunos y bajado a otros, por lo cual los niveles son así.

Dioses Mágicos = Bills Dios De La Destrucción.

Santos Fuertes (Aqua) = Nivel de Majin Bu Gordo.

Santos Medio (Kanzaki) = Nivel De Gohan Joven Ssj fase 2 en este mismo nivel esta Touhan.

Niveles 5 = Nivel De Cell Perfecto, aquí baria ya que el poder de ellos tiene el nivel de Cell mas no llegan a todo lo que sería Cell, solo su poder especifico le da el nivel de Cell.

Este Fic parte desde donde acabo el Anime, por lo cual empezaremos desde el volumen 14 de las novelas ligeras.

Y con eso no tengo más que explicar, depende de si les gusto el que siga sacando capítulos, y de ser así aquí les dejo esto.

Todos los fics que he hecho tienen un Opening, así que estas son las tres opciones a elegir para Opening.

See Vision: To Aru II.

Go Flow: Naruto Op 4.

Ashita No Hikari: World Trigger.

Ustedes elijan y díganme cual debería poner como Opening, sin más que decir me despido.

Les hablo RiseX-209 Chao Chao.


End file.
